


Give Me A Chance

by MaskedXinger



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Partying, Porn With Plot, Rugby, Secret Crush, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedXinger/pseuds/MaskedXinger
Summary: Ten and Hendery's bickering would be the end of Winwin
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 29
Kudos: 157
Collections: Winwin Fic Fest Round 1





	Give Me A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt #A027.  
> Whoo the ficfest is finally here! Thank you to my beta Yesi for helping me with this fic from pacing, to grammar, to spelling, you are a star and an angel (at the same time) and this fic couldnt have happened without you. To anyone who reads this I hope it puts a smile on your face, thank you to the beautiful prompter who prompted this, I hope it is to your liking. Without further ado this is Give Me A Chance (for anyone curious this is a song by LAY AKA Zhang Yixing), please leave kudos and comments if you can!

Winwin slurped his milk tea leisurely whilst Ten and Hendery argued. He wasn’t very interested in their debate. He had been verbally sparring with some bigoted jerks in his Media and Diversity class so he was feeling tired and wanted to be a bit lazy too.

Besides, these ridiculous disagreements were standard for Ten and Hendery. From whether it was true that big hands typically meant that someone was packing to whether or not Hendery could eat his weight in marshmallows in one sitting: spoiler, he couldn’t. _That_ trip to the ER was very embarrassing to say the least.

This time their topic of choice was Jung Jaehyun. More specifically, they were discussing the colour Jung Jaehyun’s nipples. Ten was convinced that they were brown and the areola was larger whereas Hendery was certain that his nips were a dusty rose with smaller areolas.

Winwin wasn’t the only one who couldn’t care less what colour Jung Jaehyun’s nipples were. Kun and Xiaojun were hunched over Kun’s laptop, sharing earphones as they listened to his newest musical project for his microtonal music class and were completely unaware of their surroundings. Lucas was re-enacting a funny scene from his theatre class whilst YangYang watched his flailing arms and laughed at his vocal impressions with rapt attention.

Winwin didn’t share any classes except for English Literature 2 with Jaehyun and that class hadn’t given him too much of an impression on him either. He had heard stories of him though. Who hadn’t?

Jaehyun was the quintessential jock with brains, brawn _and_ beauty. He had a smile akin to sunshine, he helped people up, he participated in all the big college events and he was the life of the party. Winwin had thought that maybe he took English Literature back in first year as an elective or a sequence. He was mildly surprised to see him again come second year.

As someone whose friends were all doing arts subjects, seeing Jaehyun doing those subjects especially when their cliques didn’t really run together was almost strange. He would’ve expected Jaehyun to be one of those business students that only like numbers or those STEM students who are super obnoxious for people that struggled to write cohesive essays.

“Let's make a bet. One of us should go find out. 25 bucks for whoever wins!” Ten suggested, which Hendery scoffed at.

“One of us? You would totally cheat and only 25? I am definitely right so let's make it 50!”

Ten had fire in his eyes at the idea. Winwin stopped slurping his milk tea, mainly because none was left. This wasn’t going to be good. Hendery and Ten slowly turned to focus their eyes on him.

Nope. Winwin was not about to entertain this. He started shaking his head at them. They wore matching pouts.

“The others are too awkward and one of us might cheat,” complained Hendery.

This got the rest of the table’s attention. Winwin moved to refute this claim but the others demanded to know what was going on before he could. Once everyone was filled in, no one came to Winwin’s defense. Kun gave Winwin a sly smile and Winwin knew what was coming up.

“Remember seducing the third year Zhang Yixing earlier this semester? I mean, everyone has been trying to get into his pants and you succeeded with ease.”

Ten and Hendery looked triumphant. He had no leg to stand on. Damn Kun. He should go back to his fucking music instead of disrupting his life like this.

“Winner can give you 25 for your service.” Ten tried to tempt him. Ah hell, Winwin was a college student and college students always needed money.

“Make it 50 and I’ll find out.”

* * *

Winwin was sitting in the campus cafe and mooching off of the free wifi after only buying one cheap hot chocolate, much to the barista’s chagrin, when it happened. 

“Sorry, but can I sit here? Every other table is taken.”

Winwin recognised that voice.

He looked up to see Jung Jaehyun giving him a sheepish smile. He nodded briefly and turned back to his laptop.

He hadn’t expected to see Jaehyun. He should be in the literature lecture. Well... Winwin was also supposed to be in that class too so he couldn’t really judge.

He hadn’t forgotten about the bet, maybe this was his chance. He typed at an idle pace as he snuck glances at Jaehyun.

Probably waiting for his coffee or whatever he ordered, Jaehyun was leaning back in his chair with his legs spread and a bag by his feet. He ran one hand through his hair as he scrolled down his phone with the other.

Winwin’s eyes drifted farther down and he saw his nipples poking through his shirt. Even squinting a little and trying to discreetly push his glasses up his nose, he couldn’t tell what colour or size they were. Damn black t-shirt. Why was Jaehyun braving the cold outside without a jacket anyways? He looked good though. His dark wash jeans were hugging his thighs just right and Winwin appreciated that.

Someone cleared their throat. Winwin jumped slightly in his seat and looked back up to Jaehyun’s face and saw that Jaehyun’s eyes were on him. He had been caught. Ah well. Jaehyun looked cocky until he realised that Winwin wasn’t looking away. He fake coughed and turned away. Winwin offered a lopsided smirk and turned back to his laptop.

Jaehyun hurriedly hopped out of his own chair when the barista tiredly called his name. He returned with a huge slice of strawberry cheesecake and some kind of coffee.

“Sweet tooth?” Winwin asked when Jaehyun had settled down.

“What? Oh yeah. Don’t tell the coach though. Rugby season is coming up so this has to be our little secret.” Jaehyun gave him a wink. Or tried to. He actually blinked. He blinked and smiled at Winwin with his dimples showing.

Cute. And flirty.

Winwin could work with flirty. He gave Jaehyun a soft dimpled smile and watched as the tips of Jaehyun’s ears turned red.

They both fell quiet but it was not uncomfortable. Not by any stretch of imagination. In fact, it felt like they had been doing this forever. It felt pleasant and warm when they would catch one another’s eyes and smile, taking sips of their drinks whilst Winwin typed away and Jaehyun took small bites of his cheesecake at a leisurely pace. They both busted out laughing when they made eye contact for the billionth time.

Winwin’s stomach rumbled whilst Jaehyun had spooned some cheesecake into his mouth.

“When is the last time you ate?” Jaehyun chuckled but to Winwin’s surprise, Jaehyun spooned out some cheesecake and brought it to Winwin’s mouth. Seeing his surprise, Jaehyun moved to pull his hand back but Winwin was faster.

Winwin wrapped his finger’s around Jaehyun’s wrist and pulled the cheesecake to his mouth. Smugly, Winwin noted that Jaehyun was watching him with rapt attention. Slowly, Winwin wrapped his lips around the spoon and ate the cheesecake, even slower still pulling the spoon out of his mouth. Jaehyun went from watching him to watching his lips as he licked at the spoon and swallowed the cheesecake. Winwin smiled and sat back again letting go of Jaehyun’s wrist.

“I like the cheesecake. It's rich and creamy.” Winwin said.

It took a split second longer than it should have for Jaehyun to react.

“What? Oh, uh yeah. You should have some more. I had so much that I am actually not that hungry anymore haha!” Jaehyun pushed his plate towards Winwin.

Winwin would’ve loved to say that he didn’t eat the rest of Jaehyun’s cheesecake. Oh, but he did though. He wasn’t lying about how delicious it was and he was starving. Jaehyun didn’t seem to mind much though. Instead they both talked about some of their classes and even gossiped about the lecturers.

* * *

After that time in the cafe, Winwin noticed a change in his and Jaehyun’s existence. This wasn’t just because of how Jaehyun started greeting him when he saw him. Winwin realised that Jaehyun had often been around him and he just hadn’t noticed until now.

All his friends thought it was hilarious. Ten loudly claimed he saw Jaehyun’s group always around them, especially his teammates on the rugby team, Johnny and Jungwoo, who would often flanked both sides of him. This loud proclamation led to Winwin and Kun hissing at him to keep his voice down at the same time whilst Lucas bursted into laughter. Kun also disagreed with Winwin about Jaehyun suddenly being everywhere though.

“You just don’t notice. Like, yeah, our circles don’t really run together but he is often where you are. This isn’t a sudden thing, you know?”

Winwin didn’t know how to explain that he wasn’t defaulting into cliché stereotypes. He was sure that Jaehyun hadn’t always been so present in their daily lives. Maybe it's how, instead of passing by one another, they greeted each other now with Jaehyun often stopping to have full conversations with him.

He couldn’t talk about how him and Jaehyun had befriended and followed each other on all social media at Jaehyun’s insistence, even when Winwin warned him that he was a sporadic uploader. Or how Jaehyun kept discreetly trying to ask him why he never really showed up to sports events. Or even the way that their English Literature classes could be relatively empty when Jaehyun got there and he would still sit right next to Winwin, doodling on the corner of Winwin’s notebook because he preferred typing his notes.

Now when Winwin opened files or notebooks to update notes for classes, he would see a funny doodle and instead of erasing them, he would leave them and smile a little every time he read his notes.

He could not tell them that, oh no. Because then with this newfounded closeness, Hendery and Ten would ask about his nipples and the bet. They would find out that he also desperately wanted to know what Jaehyun’s nipples looked like, but not for the same reasons they did.

They had no reason to know that Winwin’s interest in Jaehyun’s nipples had more to do with when Winwin was alone in his room at night. Sometimes he would be scrolling through social media and see Jaehyun’s thighs as he played rugby.

Winwin’s hand would trail down his own body. Some days it would stop there, not because Winwin had any moral dilemmas about finding Jaehyun attractive―because who didn’t find him attractive?―but sometimes it was just easier to visualise past experiences. Other days, Winwin’s imagination is what would have him absentmindedly trailing his body with his hands. He would get so wound up and it would go from Jaehyun’s toned thighs, to his strong arms, to his face and his lips and he could not help but wonder what Jaehyun’s nipples were like.

Sure, everyone had seen part of Jaehyun’s abs when he moved to wipe sweat off of his face with the bottom part of his shirt but it never went up high enough to see what Winwin was truly curious about. 

His mind drifted back to the cafe, the catalyst for all of this, when Jaehyun’s nipples were poking through his shirt.

Winwin could no longer be satisfied with his hand just trailing. Now his hand found its way into his pants on those days. Winwin had a habit of waiting so long to touch himself in general when he was on his own that he would be sensitive to the touch.

Did Jaehyun have sensitive nipples? What would happen if Winwin’s lips found them, tonguing at sensitive nubs?

Winwin loved sensitive people, especially if they got really loud. He could see Jaehyun making a lot of noise.

He thought about this as his hand moved faster and faster until he choked on a breath and the sensitivity became painful.

No, Winwin thought. No one could know about _this_.

“The chance to get the answer to our bet has arrived,” Ten announced, pulling Winwin out of his own mind. “The rugby team has a match this Saturday and they’re having a party afterwards, regardless of whether they win or lose. Don’t ask me how but I got us all invited so we’re going and Winwin is getting answers!”

Ten ignored Hendery obnoxiously asking him if the invites had anything to do with a certain rugby player named Johnny.

Winwin’s mind was occupied with thoughts of partying with Jaehyun. Winwin was good at dancing and letting loose in that way. Maybe it was the right way to complete this so-called mission and get Jaehyun out of his system.

* * *

Winwin had never been to a rugby match before. Sure he had admired the beautiful thighs of rugby players and he thought that the sport made a teeny bit more sense than American Football but that still didn’t mean much.

Lucas (unsurprisingly) and Kun (surprisingly) knew everything about rugby and tried as best as they could to explain what was going on to him as they huddled on the ice cold metal benches with other students. Winwin tried his best to follow but honestly all he could focus on was how Jaehyun’s shirt was dripping with sweat, clinging to his body and how he was somehow still absolutely gorgeous with his gum guard in. Winwin jumped out of his seat and cheered when everyone else did, which was good enough.

When Jaehyun huddled with his team at halftime, he spotted Winwin and smiled, looking like he had not expected to see Winwin there, or at least he tried to. Jaehyun then patted his teammates and they huddled closer together, Winwin couldn’t hear what Jaehyun said but it clearly got his team pumped as they chanted something back to his face.

Winwin felt he likely imagined it but Jaehyun and his wingers, Johnny and Jungwoo, were a lot more aggressive in the second half of the game. They played well before but where they had cruised on by like this match was a warm up, their offensive tactics became more numerous during the second half and they made try after try to the cheers of their university, smugly looking at the scoreboard changing.

When they won, the cheers were deafening and Winwin could see the sheer irritation on the opposing team’s faces as they shook hands and left the field. Playing away from home turf could not have been easy so Winwin felt for them.

Now was time for the party.

Winwin and his friends all happily clambered into Kun’s car to make their way to the rugby team’s dorms off of campus. When they got there Winwin lost everyone else and decided to get a drink. They got there a bit late because people needed to stock up on things like condoms and lube sachets before going to the party so Winwin missed out on getting a cheap shitty beer.

Winwin studying his options. Sodas and a weird looking punch.

He used the ladle to swish around the punch, trying to figure out what it was before he heard a voice in his ear: “I wouldn’t drink that if I were you. Johnny was trying a new recipe.”

Winwin glanced to see the source of the voice. It was Jaehyun. He took a swig of Castle Lite. Winwin turned his entire body towards Jaehyun invitingly.

“Well done on the game.” Winwin may not know the rules of rugby and he may have only learnt terminology like ‘forwards’, ‘backs’ and ‘wingers’ that very day but he meant it, especially when it felt like saying so made Jaehyun’s eyes twinkle.

“Thanks. I was surprised to see you there. Thought it wasn’t your scene,” Jaehyun responded, moving closer.

The kitchen where the drinks were was cramped and Lord knows where the chairs were at this point. Winwin let his hand trail on one of Jaehyun’s arms before snatching the beer out of his hand and taking a sip.

Ah yes, the taste of shitty beer.

Jaehyun watched his adam’s apple bob up and down as he did so.

“It's kind of loud here. Wish we had somewhere more quiet to talk.” Winwin said this suggestively and it looked like Jaehyun took the hint.

Winwin found himself being dragged through throngs of people to a room that was nice and tidy and close enough that he could still feel the thrum of music, but far enough that he could hear himself think again.

He looked at the mirror by the made up bed. Interesting. He turned back to Jaehyun who had been kind of quiet.

“I know you said talk but I was hoping… Uh, I am so bad at this. Do you wanna, maybe, have sex with me? It’s totally cool if you don’t. I’m not one of those asshole jocks or anything.”

Winwin smiled a little. “Yeah. I do.” He sat on what was presumably Jaehyun’s bed and kicked off his shoes.

Jaehyun also kicked off his shoes before standing in front of Winwin. He slowly pushed Winwin back on the bed and Winwin crawled further up to let his head rest on the pillows. Jaehyun then caught Winwin’s lips, gently at first before his mouth pressed insistently against Winwin’s.

Winwin gave as much as he got, getting lost in this frenzied kiss. They kissed until their lungs burned, until they were practically suffocating one another, waiting until they had no choice but to let each other go and breath. When they did, Jaehyun sat back atop of Winwin and pulled off Winwin's shirt, throwing it somewhere behind him.

Winwin wanted to help Jaehyun with his shirt but Jaehyun pushed him back down and pulled his own shirt off.

Ten and Hendery were both wrong. Jaehyun’s nipples were a light brown with an areola that was neither particularly small or large.

Winwin wanted them in his mouth.

“So, what are you telling Ten and Hendery?”

Winwin froze. Oh my God he knew. He sat up to tell Jaehyun that it wasn’t some malicious thing like he probably thought it was. Jaehyun put a finger to his mouth and laughed airily. He didn’t seem mad.

“My friends and I try to sit near you guys a lot and your friends are loud. Did you really think we hadn’t noticed?”

This was _humiliating_. Of course he noticed.

Winwin flopped back down and covered his face turning red. It was great that they were not about to have this whole angsty moment but that meant that Jaehyun probably noticed him trying to steal glances at his pecs this entire time.

Jaehyun pulled his hands from his face.

“You have shamelessly checked me out―no, don’t make that face. I check you out all the time too. You check me out all the time so I know you’re as attracted to me as I am to you. Come on now. I saw you looking at my mirror five seconds ago, don’t hide now.”

Winwin hated Jaehyun. Truly.

He didn’t feel like talking. He bucked up his hips to remind Jaehyun of what they had been doing before Jaehyun unceremoniously revealed that he had bore witness to the clownery that was Ten and Hendery’s bet.

He pulled Jaehyun back down instead of making any further commentary. They were both a little more calm this time around with their tongues sliding together languidly. Winwin used his feet to push down Jaehyun’s shorts. He expected his boxers would come down with them but felt a waistband get stuck between his toes and whined before he felt his foot come in contact with Jaehyun’s bare ass.

He gasped audibly and felt Jaehyun smile into the kiss.

Of course. Jaehyun is a rugby player and rugby is a high contact sport therefore Jaehyun was wearing a―

“Not to sound impatient but let me take off my jockstrap whilst you take off your jeans, okay?”

_He’ssohotohno._

Winwin felt his jeans cutting off his blood circulation but he wanted to watch Jaehyun and so he did. And became acutely aware of the injustices of this world.

Jaehyun’s dick was perfect too. Curving a little to the right with a little flush to it and pubes perfectly trimmed.

Jaehyun didn’t chastise him for not undressing in the meantime. Instead he pulled off his shirt and then crawled back to Winwin and did it for him instead. Somewhat helpfully, Winwin lifted his hips and shimmied until Jaehyun could wrench off his jeans. His shirt and hoodie came off next. He felt Jaehyun’s gaze on him. If someone asked, Winwin would swear that the heat changed and his eyes turned onyx like a badly written vampire erotica.

Winwin knew he looked good. He was all lithe legs and a strong upper body from all his years of dancing. His features were always delicate but the subtle strength from contemporary dancing was never hidden either.

Jaehyun reached over him and got lube and a condom from the desk by his bed. Apparently Winwin hadn’t needed to delay coming to the party to get his own but in hindsight, he was glad he was still prepared.

Jaehyun took his time fingering Winwin, often stopping to kiss his thighs and stomach, only returning when he felt Winwin’s hands in his hair demanding more and more and more.

Winwin thought that it could not get any better but after Jaehyun slid in, he whispered hotly in Winwin’s ear. “You feel so good, Winwin. Pull me in, pull me in, pull me in.”

And oh, did Winwin listen to that direction.

They rocked against each other, going harder and faster, gasping into each other’s mouths with loud kisses. Winwin was running his hands down Jaehyun’s front, hearing Jaehyun’s moans get louder when his nails accidentally caught on Jaehyun’s nipples. Winwin pinched at them as Jaehyun’s hips began to move more erratically.

“You’d look so good with nipple piercings.”

“Yeah, you’d like that? Would you play with them?”

Winwin loved this kind of talk.

“Not just play, put my mouth on them. They’re already so sensitive and you sound so good already. It’d be so fun. Imagine if you had them now.”

Jaehyun’s hips pushed in once more, twice more. And then he was spilling into his condom. Instead of pulling out, he rolled over.

“Keep riding me.”

“Aren’t you sensiti―“

“That's how I like it.”

Oh. Interesting.

Winwin obliged. He put one of Jaehyun’s hands on his dick and began quick spurts of up and down movements whilst he still had momentum. He said things and Jaehyun said things but they were both so gone that it didn’t matter.

* * *

Winwin almost wished that he could say that getting together with Jaehyun as a serious couple was truly a surprise to his friends.

They all laughed at him for believing that anyone was truly invested in the bet and not just there for the ensuing drama.

Johnny told Ten, Ten told Lucas, Lucas told everyone but Winwin and Lucas’ friend Jungwoo confirmed it. He confirmed that Jaehyun had a huge crush on Winwin. So, Winwin was uh, not _smart_ , apparently.

Winwin couldn’t be too mad though.

In the midst of this, Jaehyun wrapped an arm around him and smiled dotingly, disgusting everyone else with his corny comments about being St. Valentine.


End file.
